Don't be shy, Hime
by Justme210
Summary: Ichihime story. (M)
Don't be so shy, Hime

It was a rainy day and Ichigo had been called in a mission. Orihime knew what impact the rainy weather has over him and she was praying to heaven for him to return safely. The hours were passed terrifying quickly and it was no sign of him. Exhausted, Orihime eventually felt asleep near her window thinking about him.

After some time she heard a knock at the door, and Orihime waked up and she went to open the door despite she was still sleepy. Her eyes get bigger when he saw that he was here. A short scream came out of her mouth when she saw the pitiful state in which he was. His uniform and his body were in a bad condition. She managed to catch him before he slammed to the floor.

In the next moment the orange haired girl called her fairies and they formed a shield around him and his wounds began to disappear quickly. Seeing that his body is almost healed she breathed a sigh of relief after what she went to prepare some hot tea. When the kettle began to boil Orihime remembered that she was still only in her bathrobe. She had been so worried for him, that she couldn't do nothing else rather than to wait after she was out of the shower.

She wanted to go to change herself, but his strong arms stopped her by covering her abdomen and sticking her body to his. Orihime blushed when she felt her body touched his manhood. She began to hardly breathe when his lips touched her neck, and his tongue was gently exploring her every spot from her neck area. A short groan escaped her from the beautiful girl's lips, and she tried to move away from him to regulate her breathing.

When she looked back she could see that Ichigo remained in the same place admiring her shapes lighted by moonlight. Orihime did not understand exactly what happened. She did not understand why Ichigo was behaving so. Soon, she realized that the distance between them was gone, and Ichigo is in front of her stroking her hair gently.

"Hell, Hime, you're so beautiful." He said, still trying not to pounce on her tearing her annoying robe what was stopping him from admiring her body. Orihime licked her lips in an attempt to wake herself up to reality from his hypnosis gaze, but it was in vain. She could not do anything else then to obey his wishes.

Ichigo grinned when he saw that Orihime was no longer scared from his touch and he raised her in his arms causing their intimate areas to make a contact, even it was only through clothes. Orihime blushed because she wanted to feel him closer. Ichigo's grin transformed itself into a smile when he managed to read her thoughts behind her attitude, so his hands went in search of her breasts.

Orihime was ashamed, yet she felt so good when he claimed her body in his hands. The feelings of pleasure become even more intense when Ichigo began to bite one nipple while his manhood increasingly pushing deeper into her robe.

His name escaped from her lips when his hand approached to her most sensitive area. Ichigo was fascinated by her voice, by her calling and how wet she could be. He just felt like she wanted him to fuck her. That thought made some of his perverse fantasies wake up inside his mind and that made him to insert two fingers deep inside her.

Orihime instantly moaned at the new discovered sensation, but she felt somewhat disappointed that Ichigo wasn't moving inside her. Ichigo smiled pervert then he began to lick her earlobe, making her even wetter. His words rang loud and clear in her mind, though they perhaps were nothing more than a mere whisper. "Do not be shy, Hime, tell me what you want."

She opened her mouth but she closed it quickly being ashamed of the words that she was about to say. Ichigo took this like a challenge and he began to move easily inside her while his mouth was concerned with the area around her abdomen. Orihime's moans sounded increasingly louder as Ichigo's mouth was closer to her sensitive spot. Ichigo stopped again before he would give him to her what she wanted.

Orihime watched him with pleading eyes to not leave her and to continue what he was doing. But Ichigo removed his fingers inside her and and he put them his own mouth. Ichigo was surprised by her good taste, and his penis becomes even harder, wanting to penetrate her even stronger. Orihime's frail hand stopped on his penis and she began to massage the area.

Now it was his turn to enjoy the new sensations what she was offering to him. Her touch was so pleasant, plus the mode that she was breathing made him go crazy. Ichigo was just about to cum in her hand when she said the words that desired to hear. "Fuck me, Ichigo."

Maybe it was because of the excitement or perhaps because it was the first time when he heard his name on her lips, but Ichigo simply moved himself on the floor, dragging her over him and clasping her lips in a kiss. Orihime's mind stopped working a long time ago and these new sensations simply fascinated her, making her no longer to perceive anything around her. His cock filled her pussy. That made her moan, but Ichigo covered her lips before any sound could escape. His penis was moving slowly inside her causing her pain at first, but after a while all the pain was gone and she could fully enjoy it. After he felt her more relaxed he started to penetrate her stronger.

"Damn, Hime, it feels so good." He said, trying to slow his movement to not hurt her. Orihime moved her hands around his neck and she told him not to stop. Those were the only words he needed to know that all was well. After long moments of forbidden pleasures Ichigo felt he couldn't hold himself too long. Orihime felt it, but she moved her arms around his neck stopping him to move.

"Hime, I ..." he tried to explain, but she simply interrupted him.

"Me too." There were not many words to be spoken, because in the next moment the both were cumming., Ichigo filled her with his essence.

After that the both began to breathe very hard, and Ichigo was lying down letting her sit on his chest. His heart pounding fast, making Orihime to realize that everything what they did was not just a dream and that Ichigo was on her floor and everything that happened between them was real.

Ichigo's hand gripped hers and at that moment she realized that she did not need any explanation. It did not matter why he did it, it did not matter why he was here, all was counting was that he was with her and loves it.


End file.
